


Trick or Treat

by thughyung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughyung/pseuds/thughyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is cute, and Jackson knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

"I feel ridiculous," Mark examined himself in the bathroom mirror with a slight pout, cringing at just how feminine he felt. He had the sudden urge to strangle the other for even remotely suggesting this as an idea to begin with - and an even stronger urge to strangle himself for accepting.

 

"I bet you look cute," Jackson smirked, leaning back against the door with wild images flashing through his mind, "you should let me see."

 

Jackson couldn't find it anywhere in himself to regret posing this idea, considering that he knew it would be well worth it by the end of the night.

 

"If I'm honest," there was a pause, "I'd rather die."

 

"And I'd rather you not do that," Jackson chuckled, running a hand back through his hair and adjusting his hat to fit more comfortably on his head, "it's not healthy, you know."

 

"No shit." There was a underlying bite to Mark's tone that would have had Jackson whining and acting offended if it weren't for the fact that he knew it was most likely just due to the tinge of self-consciousness he felt for wearing his current outfit.

 

It was at least a full sixty seconds later before the click of the bathroom door unlocking made Jackson shoot up from his leaning position, excited to see Mark in all his black-lace glory. 

 

The outfit consisted of a frilly tutu with knee high stockings and furry cat ears, completed with one of Jackson's white tank tops that just so happened to be a little too loose on Mark's torso, and a thin layer of eyeliner. It was in no way a costume that made any amount of actual sense, but Jackson wasn't about to complain - the amount of exposure and thought of it being just for him was all that counted. Only he got to see his hyung like this, flushed dark pink and truly seductive. 

 

In front of a crowd, or while being filmed, Mark was usually the most quiet out of the seven boys, but he had always had a special knack for teasing. He liked to show off, when appropriate, and often times found himself shooting the slightest of gazes lined with suggestion, subtle motions and body gestures that would naturally have any fan-girl on her knees in two seconds flat, praising and whining. 

 

But only Jackson had the opportunity to see him in the way many could only fantasize about; he could see all his dips, curves, flexion lines and hidden scars up close and personal - he could run his fingertips down the faint trail of hair connecting bellybutton and waistband, he could press his lips to the soft expanse of inner thigh, could feel the way his body arched and writhed with pleasure, could taste the salt of sweat and hear the sweet sounds that he, and only he could bring out.

 

The elder huffed to himself, stepping up to other with a playfully shy pout and wrapped both arms around his neck. "Sorry I don't look as good as you probably wanted." He teased, lips building up the confidence to finally brush along the smooth skin of Jackson's jawline. 

 

"You look amazing, shut up." Jackson's hands moved around to hold the small of Mark's back, pulling him flush against his chest in one swift motion. 

 

Even if he did feel somewhat embarrassed, Mark figured he'd have as much fun with the situation as he possibly could while the offer was still presenting itself, "Then show me how good I look." After all, it wasn't all the time that the two found a perfect moment to be alone, to get intimate without having the constant fear of being caught or having to desperately rush for release. 

 

Jackson made a low noise in the back of his throat, but didn't even have time to reply before the other was pulling him into a soft kiss, the kind where their lips brush only enough to make him silently consider begging for more. The elder had a way of breaking Jackson down, of getting him right to the edge before drawing him right back in, keeping his attention, and staying fully concentrated on one another, and nothing else.

 

Mark tugged on the other's bottom lip with his sparkling teeth, one of Jackson's favorite features, and peaked his eyes open to catch the way Jackson's eyebrows furrowed when the pressure was released all too quickly. He chuckled, expression soft and full of cheeky determination and lustful amusement as he wrapped fingers around one of Jackson's wrists, tugging him down the hallway.

 

"I should have suggested this a long time ago." Jackson smirked when he was gently pushed back onto the makeshift bed they shared together in the floor, and almost instantly had an eager Mark climbing up to sit in his lap. He ran his fingers along the bit of exposed skin on his boyfriend's leg, feeling the peach fuzz that covered the surface and absentmindedly grinning. 

 

"Don't push your luck." Mark breathed and purposely leaned back so that his butt would press down against Jackson's hips firmly. The other shifted, eyelids fluttering until they both sat up on their knees. 

 

Jackson patted one of their pillows, wicked smirk showing bright teeth, "Bend over."

 

Mark's face was a dark shade of pink as he obeyed, sliding one arm under the pillow and using the other to lean on, propping himself up. The back of his skirt was lifted and he couldn't help but to glance back as he heard Jackson suck in a sharp breath through his teeth.

 

"These weren't a requirement." Jackson ran his fingers over the lace calmly, taking a second to appreciate the fact that Mark had to have bought these himself at some point.

 

"Nice touch though, hm?" Mark taunted, wiggling his hips in a small circle teasingly. He'd bought the panties because he felt as thought the outfit wouldn't have been complete otherwise - he hated to leave a project unfinished for too long. If he was going to cross-dress, he figured he'd go all out for Jackson's entertainment. The lady behind the cash register the night before assumed they were for a girlfriend or something, but little did she know, her assumption was the farthest from being true.

 

Seeing Jackson the way he was now, eyes hooded with lust and hands trailing every possible exposed piece of skin on display was plenty rewarding.

 

The other had to bite back a curse as he leaned over Mark's back to press wet, open mouthed kisses against his neck and shoulder blade, "Very."

 

There was a short, comfortable silence as Jackson continued kissing his back, but the hand that made its way around to press against Mark through the skimpy underwear had a low groan pushing past his lips before he could stop himself.

 

"You like that, huh?" Jackson slid his fingers beneath the soft, thin fabric and Mark nodded, trying to keep his hips from bucking forward as his length was slowly released from its confinements.

 

Mark moaned quietly, bracing one hand against the wall for support. He pushed the underwear to his knees and closed his eyes again, mouth hanging open in pleasure, "Please." 

 

"You want me to skip the fluff?" 

 

All the elder could do was nod in agreement and force himself not to whimper when Jackson removed his hand to retrieve the small bottle of lube kept in the bottom of their sock drawer. 

 

Jackson wasn't hesitant in his actions by any means; he'd coated his fingers in the thick liquid and had them pressing against the other's entrance in seconds, circling against the tense hole and watching the boy bent in front of him squirm and pant. 

 

By now, the stretch itself wasn't even the worst part for the older male, it was just the friction that definitely took some getting used to time and time again. He grit his teeth and pushed back against the digits until three were sliding in and out of him with ease; he made a little noise so Jackson would understand that he was ready - honestly, he couldn't form coherent sentences at that moment - and patiently awaited, too embarrassed to look up. He knew shouldn't feel that way, though, considering that he, out of everyone, should definitely be used to Jackson's greasiness by now. 

 

Jackson gripped onto the other's hip, toying with the ruffles as he slicked himself up with his free hand, slightly pulling Mark back into his touch merely out of old habit and shit, he looks so good like this. He snorted as he pressed the tip of his erection into the boys warmth and watched him tensed visibly, lower back arching and knuckles turning pink from clutching the pillowcase he'd resorted to abusing throughout the act tonight. He pulled back, enough to pump his length one more time before pushing back in with a breathy sigh, all the way this time, way too slowly and way too carefully for someone who had been previously wanting to skip the slow build up. 

 

Mark panted against his own arm, open mouthed and trying his best to adjust to the pressure burning along his inner walls as quickly as he could because fuck he couldn't wait to enjoy this, but being filled completely out was something that required a lot of focused breathing in order to catch up to the pleasure again. The boys eyes closed as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, the sting in his lower body slowly fading as Jackson stayed motionless for a moment, still bent over Mark's back, pressing wet kisses to the back of his neck and letting his breath roll down the smooth skin.

 

They stayed this way for a short while, quietly pressed together with Jackson barely, just barely, rocking his hips, not quite thrusting yet but slowly allowing the other to relax into the feeling. 

 

"Move," Mark swallowed hard, shifting his weight on the ground, "hurry." 

 

Jackson couldn't help but to grin, teeth grazing the dip between Mark's shoulder and neck, "If you insist," and with that, he pulled his hips back almost completely, leaving the other gasping right before pushing back in. 

 

It took a minute for the pattern to fall into an even speed, Jackson pushing his hips forward, Mark's abdomen tightening and quiet slaps of skin and moaning filled the air. At first, Mark thought there'd be no way for him to even remotely get off in this outfit, but here he was, the same familiar heat he'd felt on multiple other occasions assembling up in the pit of his stomach.

 

"Oh fuck," Mark whined as Jackson wrapped a protective arm around his chest, pulling him up to practically sit in his lap, "fuck." His leg was hiked up over Jackson's arm, giving him a whole new range of motion to work with that had Mark throwing his head back to lay on his shoulder, moaning shamelessly toward the ceiling. The skirt brushed along the base of his own erection as it bobbed against his lower abdomen, and he grabbed the scratchy fabric to pull it up to the side and clutched onto it for dear life as Jackson thrusts long and hard up into him, continuously prodding against his prostate with each come and go of force. 

 

"Keep making noises," Jackson's voice rumbled against Mark's neck, "We're finally alone and I wanna hear you." 

 

Mark moaned, as if on que, and mustered up all the still-available energy in his body to bounce along in timing to the other's powerful thrusts, completely forgetting about the outfit he was currently still in. He was too caught up in the sensations, the deep itch of being stretched finally gone completely and replaced with an overwhelming sense of ecstasy and Oh God, fuck, please don't stop. And he would have said that aloud if he were genuinely a vocal person during sex.

 

Remembering his boyfriends words only seconds prior, he gave a long, drawn out groan as his epicenter was repeatedly brushed against, voice choked and desperate, "Right there." 

 

Jackson furrowed his brows, focusing on keeping his aim directly on Mark's sweet spot, his own climax nearing its end as well. He cursed beneath his breath, hips stuttering ever so slightly once he felt the other's walls clench around him tightly, forcing a moan out of his mouth that suited the one that fell from his boyfriend's at that exact moment too.

 

Mark gripped onto Jackson's thigh as his thrusting came to a gradual halt, breathing heavily and tiredly eyeing the lines of semen that had dripped out onto his knee-socks. 

 

The come down was spent mouthing at one another's lips, tongues sliding together effortlessly, skin burning hot and overly sensitive like it always was by this point. 

 

As Mark finally lifted his body to clean up, he hissed as he felt Jackson's member slide out of himself, twitching at the sudden loss and emptiness. He licked his lips, turning to press their foreheads together before laying a soft, chaste kiss to the tip of his nose just to be cute. 

 

"Now that we've had our little treat," Jackson paused, tugging his shorts back up over his hips and smiling, "how does tricking the others sound?"

 

Mark smirked, still a little too fucked out and spent to concentrate properly, but nodded nonetheless, "Wouldn't be Halloween if we didn't." He stood up and felt his knees tremble, so his first instinct was to grab onto the other's shoulder for support. He chuckled, idly shaking his head and examining his costumes current state, "As long as I can get out of this outfit first."


End file.
